Guide to Food and Drinks
Fullness As you walk and move about on station, your starting nutrition bar will start to drain from starting green, down to dark red; if your hunger bar turns black, you've eaten way too much. The effects of fullness and hunger are equally bad, so it is best to stay at a happy medium. So keep in mind how much you've eaten and how long it has been since you last ate, and you will be fine. Go with the rule that, "If you have a hard time getting it down, don't eat any more". Note that nutrition is typically slow-release, so if you don't fill up immediately, you will in the near future. Several reagents will increase your fullness: * Nutriment, found in most foods. This is the main one, and the most effective. * Most food-type reagents, such as sugar, sprinkles, coco, corn oil, cherry jelly. Also found in foods. * Some alcoholic drinks. '''Starvation''' If you drop to dark red, you move very slowly and your description reveals your lack of eating habits. You are starving, this is not good! You will move slowly until you eat some food, so head to the chef for a burger or slice of meatbread! Some things will decrease your hunger faster: * Vomiting * Being cold (by exposure to cold environments or because you were in a cryo tube) * Recovering from blood loss * Taking Lipozine * Some viruses If you eat too much, your description will note that you are "chubby". Too little, and you will be described as "malnourished". '''Drinks''' '''IMPORTANT:''' * Kahlua = Coffee Liqueur * Vodka = Tunguska Triple Distilled * Whiskey = Uncle Git's Special Reserve '''Note:''' There are many more recipes than those listed here. Experiment a little, and you might find something interesting! . Food Recipes * Milk, Soy Milk, Berry Juice, Soy Sauce, Hot Sauce, Cold Sauce, and Sugar are all measured in reagent units rather than by number of containers. They can be poured directly into the microwave. * Foods made with ingredients containing special substances will carry over those substances to the final product. For example, if you eat a Valid Said, the ambrosia in it will get your character high and poison them, just like it would if you ate ambrosia plain. * Sliceable foods can be divided into smaller portions by slicing them. Their reagents are divided equally into the slices. The slices noted here are the maximum number of slices, which you can get by using a precise cutting tool like a kitchen knife, cleaver, or scalpel; crude cutting tools, like axes, shovels, and saws will result in fewer slices. * Condiments are reagents can be added to food, possibly increasing their nutrition value or adding some fun extras. A chef can create condiments by grinding up things that contain them and isolating them in the CondiMaster in the back room. Condiments let you put ketchup on your fries, salt in your soup, anti-toxin on your fish fingers, or psilocybin on your ghost burger--the possibilities are endless. Foods hold a maximum of fifty units of reagents. Intermediate Ingredients Reagents/Condiments/Recipes from Blending or Mixing: To mix reagents, put them in the same container. You should hear a bubbling sound if it's successful. All-In-One: Juices can be made with the "Juice" option. Grinding foods reduces them to their component parts. Food Processor: Some foods can be put in the processor to make different foods. Ingredients from Processor Some items will go through the processor, which is next to your microwaves. Experiment with it! Junk Food When there's no chef, or the chef is serving unidentifiable, possibly toxic glop, most people resort to one of two things: grazing on produce or thevending machines. Junk food requires no chef or machinery, but on the other hand, it's generally not as filling or interesting. Food Drinks =